List of Characters in Justice League: Knights of Rao
This page is a list of characters present in the [[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]]. '''Main Heroes' Justice League Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Voice Actor/Actress: George Newbern * Biography: One of the last survivors of the destroyed planet of Krypton (alongside his cousin), he is one of the three leading members of the League (alongside Batman and Wonder Woman). Along with the same powers as in the comics, Superman also has Crystallokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control Crystals at will (an ability he is given by Terra as a Thank You Gift for saving her life). He is also the founding member and creator of the Blue Lantern Corps. * Appearance: Tooned after his appearance in The Batman, but wearing his costume from The New 52. As a Blue Lantern, he uses a Blue Lantern variant of his costume in the 2017 video game Injustice 2, which uses the Blue Lantern logo in the belt. Batman / Bruce Wayne * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Conroy * Biography: Gotham City's Bat-themed crime-fighting vigilante, he is one of the three leaders of the League (alongside Superman and Wonder Woman). * Appearance: Batman is designed after his appearance in DC Animated Universe, but wearing his costume from The New 52 and the 2015 video game Batman: Arkham Knight. Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Voice Actor/Actress: Grey DeLisle * Biography: The Warrior Princess of the Paradise Island of Themyscira, she is also one of the three leading members of the League (alongside Superman and Batman). She is also Terra's childhood superhero idol and godmother. * Appearance: Detailed after her appearance in the 2009 animated film. Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: An Air-Force pilot who became Abin-Sur's successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and is a member of the League. * Appearance: Modeled after his looks in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Justice League: Doom. Flash / Barry Allen * Voice Actor/Actress: Wally Wingert * Biography: A scientist who developed Speed Running abilities after a freak lab accident with Chemical Experiments hit by a lightning bolt and is a member of the League. * Appearance: Based on his looks in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: The Half-Human Half-Atlantean warrior king of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: Based on his looks in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen * Voice Actor/Actress: Alan Tudyk * Biography: A master archer and member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts. Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Voice Actor/Actress: Carl Lumbly * Biography: The last surviving Martian and a intelectual member of the League. * Appearance: Based on his alternate counterpart's looks in the Justice League episode A Better World. Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Jason Marsden * Biography: Terra's older brother with the abilities to control the classic elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in the series' comic book tie-in Teen Titans Go! arc "Metamorphosis", but with Brown Hair and Green Eyes. Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong (similar to Mary Jane Watson in Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Superman's biological cousin and Geo-Force's love interest and is a member of the League. Similarly to her cousin, along with the same powers as in the comics, Supergirl also has Crystallokinesis, the ability to control Crystals at will (after Geo-Force enhanced her with it). * Appearance: She wears a combination of her costumes from The New 52 comic book series and the 2017 video game Injustice 2. Black Canary / Dinah Lance * Voice Actor/Actress: Vanessa Marshall * Biography: Green Arrow's wife and superhero partner and a member of the Justice League with advanced experience in Martial Arts and the ability to unleash the "Canary Cry", a super sonic wave unleashed by her voice. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Unlimited. Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Voice Actor/Actress: Jodi Benson * Biography: Hal Jordan's wife and business boss, she is also a member of the Star Sapphire Corps as well as a member of the League. * Appearance: The same looks as in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Queen Mera * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: Aquaman's wife, the Queen of Atlantis, Diana's half-sister (Hyppolita's daughter with Poseidon) and a member of the League with superior Hydrokinetic powers. She has a good relationship with Terra, who oftenly meets her in a beach which is the closest to Atlantis and the two together swim with Sea Animals (mostly Orca Whales). and Esperanza Del Rey / Sun-Rose, who idolizes Mera since her childhood. * Appearance: Some of their looks are based on her looks in DCAU, but she also wears her attire from Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. White Lantern / Kyle Rayner * Voice Actor/Actress: Sam Riegel * Biography: The fourth human on Earth to join the Green Lantern Corps and a member of the Justice League. He apparently dies in "War of Light, Part 1: Dawn of the Black Lanterns", but returns as a White Lantern in Part 2: Seven Lights in Hand. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe. His White Lantern attire is a White variant of his traditional suit. Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow * Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber * Biography: A scientist and Ronnie Raymond's widowed wife who developed Ice-based abilities after an power-adapting serrum created by Stein to help cure her from a terminal desease allowed her to absorb Killer Frost's powers after the villainess' attempt to freeze her to death. She became known as the new superheroine Winter Star. Shortly after her daughter Delilah joins Terra's Knights of Rao, Caitlin is given by Batman a place in the Justice League in Ronnie's memory. * Appearance: She is visually an animated variant of Danielle Panabaker's character in The CW's Arrowverse family of related shows. Her Winter Star form consists on a One Piece white leotard with blue stripes and a snowflake on her chest, a pair of cyan earrings and a ice-made tiara. Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Voice Actor/Actress: Natalie Lander * Biography: One of Supergirl's best friends alongside Batgirl and Kyle Rayner's love interest. She is a member of the League who is equipped with her Cosmic Staff, which grants her the abilities of flight, Solar Energy liberation and the projection of Golden Hard Light Constructs. * Appearance: Based on her looks in Justice League Unlimited and tooned after the Teen Titans show. She wears a top leotard version of her original comic book costume. Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Voice Actor/Actress: Peter Cullen (similar to Optimus Prime in the Transformers franchise) * Biography: A scientist who was turned by one of his experiments into a plant themed creature and is a member of the League who is determined to fight evil to protect plant-life (or "The Green" as he says). * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Knights of Rao Terra / Tara Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Ashley Johnson * Biography: The teenage Princess of Markovia, she is also Superman's prodigy and the leader of the Knights of Rao with abilities to manipulate Earth, Electricity, Ice and Metal. * Appearance: Visually the same as in Teen Titans. Her new costume is a one sleeve red and white leotard with large blue boots, golden belt, bracelets, necklace and leg rings and a red mask. Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza * Biography: One of Terra's friends and a member of the Knights of Rao. He is a highly intelligent boy from Japan with a I.Q. of 210. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Colleen Villard * Biography: Lana Lang's daughter and one of Terra's friends who became a member of the Indigo Tribe after showing she has a very potential sense of Compassion. She is also a honorary member of the Titans like the rest of her teammates. * Appearance: Visually the same as in the Teen Titans series' finale Things Change. She wears a Indigo Lantern attire which resembles a Bandeau swimsuit with small bracelets and leg laces and has five Indigo Tribe tattoos on her body (one in each of her arms and legs and one in her belly). The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: John Stewart's daughter and one of Terra's closest friends. She joined the Corps after proven to have shared her father's will and battles crime on the alter-ego of "the Emerald". She is also a member of the Knights of Rao and a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: Visually the same as in the Teen Titans series' finale Things Change. Her Lantern Attire is similar to Boodikka's (with exception of the helmet and the sleeves). Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Voice Actor/Actress: Colleen Villard (similar to Tails in Sonic Boom) * Biography: A nine year-old orphaned boy who became a member of the Blue Lantern Corps after a ring, which sensed that he needed Hope to help overcome solitude and grief of his parents' death, attached to him. He is the youngest member of the Knights of Rao and is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: She is a blond-haired blue eyed boy in his visual looks. As a Blue Lantern, he wears an attire based on Saint Walker's (but with short pant-legs and sleeves) and a Helmet with Pilot Goggles. Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Voice Actor/Actress: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: A Mexican teenager and former Stage-play actor who became an werewolf-like beast after exposure to dark magic from an ancient Wolf-themed amulet. He has the same abilities of a regular Werewolf (he was also given with Enhanced Canine Bite, Supersonic Wave Howling, Poison Breath and the ability to communicate with Dogs, Wolfs and other Canines). He is the fastest member of his team (his speed having proved a match for Cheetah and even the Flash) and is a honorary member of the Titans along with the other Knights. * Appearance: He is a half-wolf/half human teenager with short white hair, grey fur and green eyes. He sports a black body-suit with green stripes in it. Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: A Mexican teenager and former Stage-play actress who is Milo's sweetheart who became a member of the Star Sapphire Corps for her great sense of Love. She is also a honorary member of the Titans like the rest of her teammates. * Appearance: She is blond long haired blue eyed young human girl with violet lips. She sports a Star Sapphire attire resembling a Bandeau swimsuit with long leg warmers (with her feet fully visible), one arm warmer for her left arm, a golden bracelet with a ruby rose for her right arm and a tiara with the Star Sapphire logo in the middle. Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Voice Actor/Actress: Dante Basco * Biography: The son of Alicia Burke (a successful and popular athlete in Olympic Games) and Alexander (a former Spartan soldier who was executed by his brothers for betraying their lord Ares by stealing an ancient Olympian Artifact created by Hephestus for the Wargod himself), he is a teenager who developed amazing abilities from the Artifact his father stole. The artifact gave him the Strength of Hercules, the Speed of Hermes, the Wings of Icarus and the powers of the main Gods of Olympus (the Light of Zeus, which enabled him to cast Lightning Bolts, the Arsenal of Poseidon, which allowed him to craft Water-made constructs based on weapons, and the Spawns of Hades, which enabled him to create Fire-made constructs based on Animals). He is one of the strongest members of the team and is a honorary member of the Titans along with the other Knights. * Appearance: He is an Caucasian teenager with brown hair and blue eyes and Olympian-themed tattoo in his right arm. He wears large brown pants with an Omega Symbol in the belt, a red headband, golden bracelets and a golden shoulder armor piece in his left arm. New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Voice Actor/Actress: Mae Whitman * Biography: The 14 year old daughter of the deceased Ronnie Raymond (Martin Stein's first merging partner as Firestorm) and widowed scientist Caitlin Snow (Killer Frost's heroic counterpart Winter Star). She has a small, but very strong degree of her father's ability to manipulate Matter. She was eventually merged with three Element Shadows (symbiotic organisms created in a secret Project Cadmus lab held by Tala which can absorb Earth's elements and bond with an organic host body) which had duplicated Terra's elemental abilities and enveloped her body like a bodysuit. * Appearance: She is an Caucasian girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her Element Shadow bodysuit is a mix of the three Element Shadows bonded to her (with the Earth Shadow as the skin, the Metal Shadow being the Leotard-like suit and the Ice Shadow forming the long gloves and boots, the Owl wings and Fox tail. References Category:Character List Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Iago PUC's ideas